Sakit'kah?
by devilojoshi
Summary: Penghianatan, perselingkuhan, dan pengorbanan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat pasanganmu tertangkap basah sedang tidur dengan laki-laki lain? Sakit hati? Pasti, bahkan sangat. /SasuNaru/ Yaoi/ Lime/ warn inside/ RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M(for save)**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, MadaNaru**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Lime, Tpyo(s), alur keserimpet, bad language, one shoot, dll**

Penghianatan, perselingkuhan, dan pengorbanan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat pasanganmu tertangkap basah sedang tidur dengan laki-laki lain?

Sakit hati? Pasti, bahkan sangat.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, wajah yang tampang berbalut dengan kulit yang sangat putih, badan yang tegap dan sorot mata onix yang sangat tajam. Laki-laki itu sedang berjalan di sebauh lorong yang kita ketahui adalah perusahaan. Dengan membawa beberapa map dengan warna merah dan biru, laki-laki itu terus berjalan dengan santai. Beberapa pegawai perempuan melihat padanya dengan tatapan yang kagum. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Untuk apa? Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mahluk yang bernama wanita. Dari semua orang yang berada di sisinya. Hanya satu orang yang sangat diinginkannya. Sesosok pemuda yang dia sekarang yakini sedang tertidur di rumahnya. Pemuda? Tentu. Karena dia adalah gay.

Laki-laki itu berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan pintu dengan tulisan 'Meeting room'. Mengetuk pintunya sebenetar lalu masuk dengan tenang. Ternyata di sana sudah banyak orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya—pakaian jas rapih.

"Nah, Uchiha-san sudah datang. Mari kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap salah satu orang di sana.

Uchiha-san, atau lebih dikenal Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki berumur 27 tahun yang sedang menata karirnya di sebauh perusahaan besar yang berada di Konoha. Otaknya yang cerdas membuatnya gampang sekali untuk naik jabatan. Lagi pula reputasinya dan semua tingkahnya sangat baik walau tetap saja sangat jarang untuk bicara ataupun tersenyum.

Sasuke adalah seorang gay dan semua orang tau itu. Tidak usah takut untuk di asingkan ataupun di tuntut dengan norma sosial karena di konoha hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi ada sebuah peraturan yang mengikatnya. Hubungan sesama jenis di sahkan apabila pasangan itu menjalin secara suka sama suka dan bukan karena tekanan dari pihak satunya.

Sasuke lah salah satunya. Dia sudah mempunyai matenya. Seorang pemuda yang berbeda umur 5 tahun darinya. Pemuda manis, polos, baik hati, dengan sikap yang sangat hangat. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang ala durian sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang king sizenya. Pemuda itu tidur dengan selimut yang mengulung tubuh tannya yang mulus. Jika kita menghilangkan selimut putih itu pasti seluruh tubuh pemuda itu akan terlihat dengan jelas. Tentu saja karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian. Salahkan pasangannya yang bahkan tidak memakaikannya sehelaipun pakaian di tubuh munggilnya.

Drrt... drrt...

Sebuah suara getaran membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit mengeluh. Perlahan bola mata indah bagai batu shappire membuka, merefleksikan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ngg.. " Lenguh pemuda itu. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengosok matanya yang terasa sangat lengket untuk di buka. Meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Drrt... drrt... drr-clek

"Hallo?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan suara yang serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Hallo, Naru. Aku yakin kau baru bangunkan sayang." Ucap seseorang di sebrang.

Naru atau lebih tepat di sebuah Uzumaki Naruto langsung membuka matanya lalu melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Melihat target yang di carinya tidak ada Naruto mulai mengalihkan pikirannya pada panggilan itu.

"Madara. Sudah ku bilang jangan meneleponku pagi-pagi." ucap Naruto kesal pada orang di telepon itu.

"Ah, ya aku lupa. Tapi mau bagimana lagi, aku sangat rindu padamu." Ucap orang yang di sebut Naruto dengan Madara. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Madara, adik dari ayah Sasuke sekaligus selingkuhan Naruto. Adik ayah Sasuke? Oh, jangan kanget. Naruto memang lebih suka pada orang yang umurnya jauh di atasnya atau Naruto lebih suka bilang ber-pe-nga-la-man. Dan tentu saja itu juga termasuk pada hubungannya di rajang. Dan kebetulan Madara sama sekali tidak mempunyai keluarga(istri dan anak) dan juga tertarik padanya. Madara adalah salah satu invertor terbesar di tempat Sasuke bekerja.

Miris? Siapa? Tentu saja Sasuke. Sangat mencintai Naruto yang sudah dengan senang hati membagi hatinya untuk Madara. Kasihan? Tentu saja, tapi tunggu kalau Sasuke tau Naruto bermain di belakangnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke yang mengangkatnya? Kau ingin hubunganku dengan keponakanmu hancur?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku tau betul suaramu, Naru-chan. Lagipula jika hubunganmu hancur, aku dengan senang hati akan ada di sampingmu." Jawab Madara yang sekarang sangat di yakini Naruto sedang menyeringai di sebrang sana.

"Hn, itu kemauanmu, tapi tidak untukku." Ucap Naruto ketus. "-dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Naru-chan." Ucap Naruto kesal. Walaupun posisinya adalah uke, tapi dia ini laki-laki. Mau di kemanakan jiwa laki-lakinya.

"Haha, tapi Sasuke boleh memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tentu dan hanya dia." Jawab Naruto. "Lalu ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku rindu padamu, dan..." ucap Madara menggantungkan perkataannya. Naruto masih mendengarkan dengan setia kelanjutan kata-kata itu. "... tubuhmu." Lanjut Madara.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti jika Sasuke lembur, aku akan meneleponmu." Jawab Naruto. "Aku juga rindu dengan sentuhanmu." lanjut Naruto sambil sedikit mendesah untuk menggoda Madara.

"Haha, aku tau itu. Sentuhanku pada tubuhmu pasti sangat menggairahkan, bahkan lebih dari yang diberikan keponakanku yang bodoh itu." ucap Madara.

"Yah~ itulah kau dan aku suka itu." jawab Naruto kembali.

"Haha, aku tidak sabar menunggumu dan desahanmu nanti. Hubungi aku jika keponakan bodohku itu lembur."

"Tentu."

Klik

Hubungan telepon itupun terputus. Naruto segera beranjak dari ranjangnya yang entah berbentuk apa sekarang. Segera menuju kamar mandi, merapihkan kamarnya sambil menghilangkan bau khas itu—bau khas orang bercinta.

.

.

.

Di kantor, Sasuke baru saja selesai meeting. Dan sekarang dirinya juga mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk naik jabatan menjadi general manajer dari direktur utama langsung saat rapat itu berlangsung tadi. Pikirnya hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Rencananya dia akan pulang cepat dan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Naruto di rumah. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena dia malam ini harus lembur karena kerjaan yang sangat banyak di berikan untuknya. Karena untuk meningkatkan prestasi di kantor, mau tak mau Sasuke harus menurutinya dan lembur semalaman di tempat kerja ini.

Sasuke mengambil teleponnya dan menghubungi Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke." Ucap suara dari sebrang dengan nada yang gembira.

"Naruto, hari ini aku kerja lembur di perusahaan. Tidak apa kan, nanti malam aku baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Terdengar suara Naruto yang sepertinya tidak suka –tekan kata sepertinya- karena sebenarnya inilah yang di nantikan Naruto.

"Yah~ aku sendirian lagi dong di rumah." Ucap Naruto memelas—yang dibuat-buat.

"Maaf, Naru-chan. Tapi aku memang harus lembur." Kata Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti. Dalam dirinya sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau untuk membuat Naruto sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana jika Naruto mencari kehangatan dari orang lain? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menggoda Naruto saat dirinya tidak ada? Bagaimana jika hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan? Dirinya sangat takut semua itu terjadi.

"Um~ baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa makan ya,'Suke." Ucap Naruto manja dari telepon itu.

Sebuah senyuman di bibir Sasuke terukir manis. "Tentu Naru. Aku tidak lupa jika kau yang mengingatkannya." Goda Sasuke pada Naruto. Sasuke berpikir jika Naruto pasti sekarang ini sedang bersemu karena godaannya itu—pikirnya.

"Teme, berhenti menggodaku." Kata Naruto kesal. Dari nada suaranya sepertinya Naruto sedang menggelembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke ingin mengigit pipi Naruto.

"Hn."

"Grrr... Teme!"

"Hn. Kalau begitu baik-baiklah di rumah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Telepon aku jika ada apa-apa."

"Iya."

"Awas jangan selingkuh." Ucap Sasuke tidak sengaja keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"..."

"Naru?"

"Tentu, SasuTeme. Mana mungkin aku senglingkuh dari tuan paling brengsek ini." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Hn. Aku percaya padamu."

"Harus."

"Hn. Bye."

"Bye."

Klik

Kesalahan terbesarmu Sasuke. 'Kau telah memberikan kepercayaan terlalu banyak pada Naruto.'

.

.

.

Di rumah, sesuai janjinya Naruto lansung menghubungi Madara tentang lemburnya Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto sangat menyukai permainan bermain api seperti ini. Dalam hubungan perselingkuhannya, baru kali ini dia mengundang Madara untuk datang bercinta di rumahnya. Sungguh kesalahan yang sangat besar.

.

Madara datang 1 jam setelah Naruto menghubunginya. Dengan Naruto yang dengan senang hati menerima kedatangannya yang memang sudah di tunggu-tunggu. Tidak banyak waktu yang di punyai Madara dan Naruto. Akhirnya mereka segera melakukan hal yang memang sudah sangat di tunggu mereka.

Madara segera menyerang Naruto tanpa rasa halus sedikit pun—hanya ada nafsu di antara mereka berdua. Naruto memang tidak mencintai Madara, karena yang dicintainya sebenarnya Sasuke. Tapi service dari Sasuke sama sekali tidak memuaskannya. Dia butuh kepuasan yang lebih dari yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Dia butuh orang yang bisa membuatnya berteriak dengan nyaring kerena setiap hentakannya dan cumbuannya. Orang berpengalaman seperti Madara.

Madara masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan segera di gendongnya tubuh Naruto dan dibawanya di sofa. Tidak, dia tidak mau memakai ranjang yang biasa di gunakan keponakannya itu untuk bercinta dengan Naruto. Lebih baik dia memilih di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hmm... Madara, kenapa tidak di kamar saja?" tanya Naruto sambil menciumi rahang kokoh Madara. Madara hanya tersenyum lalu menurunkan Naruto dan segera menindihnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memakai ranjang yang sama dengan keponakanku itu saat melakukannya denganmu, honey."

"Umm.. tapi kan nanti pinggangku sakit." Rajuk Naruto.

"Hn. Diranjang juga, akan kupastikan hari ini kau tidak bisa bangun." Ucap Madara mulai mencium Naruto membuat mulut Naruto seketika itu bungkap untuk bicara, lalu menjelajahi leher Naruto yang sudah banyak tanda merah buatan Sasuke.

"Hmm... aku yakin, kau akan lebih bergairah dengan tanda yang ku buat sayang." Ucap Madara sambil menggigiti dan menghisap leher jenjang Naruto. Naruto menggeliat sambil mendesah dengan keras. Tanda yang di buat Madara memang terasa lebih membakar bahiriahnya.

"Umm.. akh..ngg.. akhh.." Desah Naruto. perlahan tangan kiri Madara merayap ke arah dada Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarah ke arah selatan tubuh Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan sama sekali saat barangnya di genggam dengan erat oleh Madara dan puntingnya di cubiti lalu di pilin dengan sangat tidak halus.

"Akh... nikmat sekalih.. akhhh... ngg.." Desah Naruto saat Madara mengocok kejantanannya dari dalam celana. Celana yang di pakainya sekarang terlihat sudah basah oleh prasperma Naruto.

"Haha.. kau sudah sangat basah, Naru." Kata Madara sambil tertawa lalu berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto. Mengulum cuping telinganya dan menyedot semua yang berada di lubang telinga Naruto.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam dirinya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang salah. Tapi apa? Dia sama sekali tidak tau. Selalu saja seperti ini jika dia sedang lembur atau meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Dirinya selalu merasa tak nyaman, ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Tapi berapa kali dipikirnya sama sekali tidak ketemu jawabannya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Kau belum pulang?" tanya teman kerja Sasuke—Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn, belum." Jawab Sasuke datar. Neji sudah tau dengan sikap Sasuke dan kebiasaannya yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan orang dengan simple dan datar.

"Oh, kau lembur. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." Ucap Neji.

"Hn."

Neji meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kerja itu Neji berhenti dan berbalik. "Err.. Sas. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Neji.

Sasuke berbalik melihat Neji yang berada di pintu. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, beberapa minggu lalu aku pernah melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan laki-laki lain." Ucap Neji.

"Hn?" Terlihat keningnya berkerut tanda bertanya.

"Iya, di sebuah hotel. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu. Sepertinya sekitar 40 tahun. Tapi aku tidak tau pasti mereka sedang apa di sana, karena kupikir mereka hanya teman biasa. Tapi kupikir kau berhak tau." Jelasnya.

"Hn, terimakasih. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Semoga tidak ada apa-apa Sas. Aku pulang dulu."

"Hn."

Sekarang pikirannya mulai lebih tidak enak dari yang tadi. Semua pikirannya terbanyak banyak hal negatif. Dia tidak ingin semua itu benar terjadi, tapi bagaimana kalau pikirannya itu adalah kebenaran? Apa dia sanggup kehilangan Naruto? Apa dia sanggup di khianati oleh orang yang paling berharga untuknya? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mau bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Dia lebih memilih mati jika benar Naruto lebih memilih pria lain dibandingkannya. Tapi jika Naruto hanya mengkhianatinya, dia akan berusaha memaafkan Naruto, sebagaimanapun rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Sasuke segera mengambil mantel miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan semua pekerjaanya. Semua pekerjaan itu tidak ada artinya jika dia harus kehilangan Naruto. Dia akan memilih menghancurkan karirnya dibanding kehilangan mataharinya.

'Aku mohon Naruto. jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Dengan segera Sasuke memasuki lift yang saat itu kosong. Segera kelantai dasar dan mengendarai mobilnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam Sasuke sudah ada di rumahnya. Segera keluar dari mobil dan berhenti di pintu masuk.

Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman. Telingannya mendengar sebauh suara yang aneh dari dalam. Suara itu, seperti suara... desahan. Jantung dan hati Sasuke sakit saat itu. Rasanya bagai ditikam oleh belati dan lebih memilih mati dibanding merasakan rasa sakitnya. Sangat sakit.

Mengambil nafas dalam lalu memutar knop pintu yang ternyata memang tidak di kunci—sepertinya Naruto lupa untuk menguncinya karena keburu di serang oleh Madara. Telinganya semakin jelas mendengar suara itu. Hatinya semakin sakit, tapi kakinya terus melangkah menuju tempat suara itu berasal. Meneguhkan hatinya sambil berjalan dengan pelan.

Mata onixnya membola melihat 2orang yang amat sangat dikenalnya di sebauh sofa miliknya. Nafasnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Jantungnya terasa melompat untuk keluar. Hatinya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya serasa kaku dan lemas. Suaranya serasa kelu.

Orang yang paling berharga untuknya sedang 'melakukan hal itu' dengan pamannya. Bayangkan pamannya sendiri. Dengan badan yang sama telanjang sama sekali tidak tertutupi benang sedikitpun. Badan yang terus bergerak. Kekasihnya yang terus mendesah karena sentuhan, kecupan, dan genjotan yang diberikan terus menerus.

"Akhhh... Madarahhh... le-lebih dalam...ngg... lagihh...ohhh...nikmat ahh..." Desah Naruto terus menerus. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sedang mematung melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Madara yang memang sudah melihatnya 1 menit yang lalu. Madara memang tidak memejamkan matanya untuk melihat Naruto, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus-menerus memejamkan matanya erat karena semua sensasi yang di terimanya.

"Akhh.. teruslah mendesah, honey." Desah Madara sambil mengecup punting Naruto dan memainkan kejantanan Naruto.

"Akhh... kau yang..ng.. terh-hebat..akh..." Desah Naruto susah payah.

"Naruto." Lidah Sasuke berusaha mengelurkan suara. Walau suaranya sangat kecil, karena syok yang di alaminya sekarang. "NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke seketika karena amarah lalu menerjang Madara yang ada di atas Naruto.

Bruk

"AH!" Naruto langsung sadar ke dunianya. Matanya membulat melihat Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Langsung saja Naruto mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya sekarang. Dipeluknya Sasuke dari belakang yang sedang memukuli Madara yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke berhenti, kumohon! SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto tetap memeluk Sasuke.

Plak

Bruk

"Akh...!"

Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto sangat kencang. Seketika itu Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdengut sakit. Ternyata bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit tapi juga lubang belakangnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai, padahal baru saja di penetrasi. Dan perlu kalian tau, sekarang Naruto hanya memakai kaus, sedangkan celananya tidak dipakai karena tidak tau ada di mana.

"Naruto..!" Sasuke langsung sadar atas perbuatannya itu. Dengan segera Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk Naruto yang menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke hiks.." ucap Naruto sambil terisak. "Maaf ... hiks ..."

"..." Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon tapi tetap memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Sasuke.. hiks.. a-aku .. hiks.. maaf.." Naruto terus menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Sekarang dia takut kehilangan Sasuke, walau bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah cintanya—kekasihnya.

"..." Sasuke sama sekali belum merespon. Sasuke marah, sedih, kesal, dan serasa ingin meledak.

Di belakang, Madara sudah bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Rasanya kesal dan benci pada keponakannya itu. Andai tidak ada keponakannya, Naruto pasti sudah menjadi miliknya—miliknya seorang. Madara melihat sebuah pisau buah di meja, matanya berkilat kesal. Dengan segera Madara mengambil pisau itu dan menerjang Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat Madara mengacungkan pisau langsung melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Menghalangi Madara yang ingin menikam Sasuke.

Craat.. bruk

Naruto tertikam Madara. Sasuke dan Madara saling membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto yang ambruk karena tikaman di bagian dadanya. Naruto langsung ambruk karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dada kirinya. Sasuke maupun Madara menghampiri Naruto yang bersimbah darah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. Madara menangis melihat itu. Bukan maunya untuk menikam Naruto.

"SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil memberondongi Madara dengan semua pukulan. Bahkan bagian laki-lakinya pun tak telak dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Madara tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali. Tubuhnya yang telanjang penuh dengan darah dan lebam merah dan biru. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menggendong Naruto untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Tidak ada apa-apa lagi dipikirannya. Yang dipikirkannya hanya membawa Naruto untuk ke rumah sakit, dan membuat Naruto terus hidup untuk bersamanya.

"Naruto ku mohon bertahanlah." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang sambil melihat Naruto sesekali. Naruto bernafas dengan sangat pelan.

**-skip time-**

2 bulan setelah kejadian itu Naruto masih berada di rumah sakit. Naruto koma karena shock dan sebuah luka yang terjadi bersamaa. Luka yang di alaminya juga cukup serius. Andai Madara bergerak sedikit, jantung Naruto bisa terkena pisau itu dan kemungkinan besar Naruto bisa mengalami kematian karena luka yang di alami organ vital. Andai Sasuke telat 5 menit, Naruto diyakinkan tidak akan ada lagi di hadapannya saat ini walau dalam keadaan tidur.

"Naruto bangunlah." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup tangan kanan Naruto. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun dan kembali padaku." Bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut. "Aishiteru, Naru."

"Sa-suke."

.

.

.

**Fin**

A/N: yeeee aku update fanfic baru hehe #plakk.. Err, ini tanggung ya? Gomen ne #bungkuk-bungkuk.. kalian tau kenapa aku buat ini? karena aku kesel Sasuke T.T (curhatan lama)... kayanya gak usah di bahas lagi ya, setiap fanfic hurtku pasti tentang Sasuke yang menderita hehe.. tp ini gak terlalu kok hehe

Ne~ mind to review?

Kritik, saran , dan konkritnya di tunggu hehe^^

**Review**


End file.
